Forest of Dreams
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil's recruitment of Trisa


**Forest of Dreams**

 **Part 1: Arrival**

 **Spain, Days after the second meeting of the Shadows of Peace**

I have arrived in Spain on my way to track down the village of fairies. I look around and sense evil intentions from someone. "Well this is new," I say to myself. I look around. "There are only humans here." I start walking to leave the airport.

"Soon we will clear cut that forest to make room for development," I overhear someone say. I sigh. I walk out of the airport and look around. I see a girl look back and see something she dropped on the road in the crosswalk. I see her walk back to get it. I look to see a car coming fast. I dash forward and grab the girl. I move her out of the way as the car passes.

"Thank you," she says. "I didn't see that car."

"You're welcome," I say. "Try to be more careful next time." She nods. "My name is Cartil."

"I am Trisa," she says. "So what brings you here Cartil?"

"Business," I say. "I am looking for some people that are experts in medicine. I know some people that are sick and need a unique medication."

"Well that sounds crazy," she says. "I wish you luck on that Cartil." She bows and runs off. I walk into an alley.

"Partner," Kronus says. "She is half fairy isn't she?"

"Yes," I say. "Cloud, I summon you forth to aid me." A small snow white owl appears on my shoulder. "I need you to follow that girl Trisa." The owl nods and flies off. I out of the alley and decide to go eat.

While eating I call home. "Why did you leave again?" Lilian says as she answers. "Stop going out on adventures without me."

"I am sorry my little kitten," I say. "This will be the last one. I believe I found our next peerage member." I hear her sigh. "I still love you Lilian."

"Good," she says. "Your little kitten needs you. Hey I am talking to him don't steal the phone." I laugh.

"Are you in trouble?" Nivana asks.

"No," I say. "I am calling to check in and make sure everyone is behaving."

"Everything is fine," she says. "We got back from more shopping. Sasha and Raina got some cute outfits to show you."

"I bet you got naughty clothing," I say. "I can hear you glaring at me through the phone." She laughs.

"We all did," she says. I sigh.

"I sense no sleep for a few days," I say. She laughs again. "I love you Nivana. Can you put Raina on the phone please?"

"I love you too," she says. "Here she is."

"What is it Cartil?" Raina asks.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask her. "I am worried about you."

"I am alright," she says. "Nivana is helping me adjust to everything."

"That is good," I say. "Have you had any urges?"

"No," she says. "Everything is going fine."

"That is good," I say. "If things start happening don't hesitate to call me."

"I will," she says. I hang up the phone and pay for my food. I leave the restaurant. I walk outside and watch the people. I close my eyes and focus. I teleport away from the city and I arrive outside of the city on a hill. I turn away and walk away.

 **Part 2: Forest of Dreams**

 **Hours later near a forest**

"Do you sense the barrier as well?" I ask.

"I do," Kronus says. Cloud returns to me and lands on my shoulder. She whispers into my ear.

"So they girl went into the barrier," I say. "Well this is fairy magic." I am looking over the barrier. "Breaking it would make me an enemy but they are probably watching me." I place my index finger and thumb on my chin.

"Do you sense that?" he asks.

"It's the same men as before," I say. "So this is the forest they want to cut down." I sigh. "Looks like I will have to interfere." I sigh. "Idiot humans really piss me off."

"They seem to be only gathering their equipment," Kronus says. I place my hand on the ground and focus on the area with the equipment.

"Venos," I say. "When it gets dark I need you to destroy the equipment." I stand back up. "Cloud, keep watch for him please." They disappear. I turn back to the barrier. "Was it open before?"

"No it wasn't," he says. "It seems they opened it. You may be getting summoned into a trap." I shrug and step in. It closes behind me. I continue walking deeper in the forest. I stop and look around. I smile as I sense the guards around me. I then continue to walk forward. I stop at a clearing.

"Well this is clear an ambush spot," I say. "I really don't want to fight today." I hear movement around me. "The sound of wings, it's very faint but I can still pick it up. There are only 6 of them." I hear running towards me. I cross my arms and wait. Someone comes into the clearing and it's the girl from before.

"Wait what are you doing here?" she questions. "Also who let you in?"

"The barrier opened when I looked away," I say. "So either someone wants to kill me or they have a plan for me."

"Who are you talking about?" she asks me.

"The 6 guards I am sensing right now," I say. "It's easy to detect people for me when I use chi." I yawn. "So how are you doing miss half fairy?"

"I am doing fine thank you," she says. "What how did you know I was half fairy?"

"Your birthmark gave it away," I say. "Also fairies have a very interesting smell to them." I look around and smile. "10 guards and a few civilians now." I look back at Trisa. "It seems we are drawing a crowd, which is good for me." I walk closer to her. I hear the guards get closer. "I see you are someone important. You are not the princess because they would have attacked by now. You are related to the royal family though. The king is your uncle isn't he?"

"Wait how did you figure that out?" she says.

"I wasn't sure until you responded that way," I say. I turn to the area with most of the people I can sense. "The name is Cartil. I am here because I am looking for a Fairy Alchemist to help a village that is dealing with a special kind of plague."

"A noble goal if we believed it," a voice says. "We don't trust outsider scum." I sigh.

"You really shouldn't talk like that?" I say and take a step. I appear behind the person who said it. "You never know you will be facing." Everyone looks in shock. "Now I could have killed you right there. So please shut your stupid mouth." I walk back into the clearing and past Trisa. "I am going to this village of yours."

"Wait, you can't do that," she says. "No one is allowed there that isn't a fairy."

"I will manage," I say with a smile. I reach the village with everyone behind me. I stand at the entrance and look into the village. "Very nice."

"What are you doing?" Trisa says as she catches up to me. "I don't understand."

"I thought it was pretty simple," I say. "I am here to help a friend and her village." I look around.

"Who is this human Trisa?" an old woman demands. I laugh.

"I am not even close to human," I say. "I am here to find help for a friend and her village.

"You are a brave one," she says. "What is your name young one?"

"Cartil," I say. "I really don't want to fight anyone today. I just want to find help to cure a plague that was created to kill my friend's village."

"He saved me grandma." Trisa chimes in. "I was almost run over but he move me out of the way."

"Well I guess I will no choice," the old woman says. "Since you saved my granddaughter I will hear your case." She takes me to her house. We sit down at a table and I explain everything to them. "That village is unique; I can see why the Hellsing family targeted them."

"The Hellsing family is no longer a problem," I say. "I slaughtered them for targeting children. I will never show mercy to those who harm children."

"You must hold great power to be able to kill them," the old woman says. She looks at Trisa and then me. She smirks.

"I don't object to what you're thinking," I say. "I like you." she laughs and Trisa looks around confused. I quickly look over to a direction. Seconds later an explosion can be heard. I stand up. "Stay here." I raise my hand into the air and teleport away.

 **Part 3: Fury**

 **Outside the barrier in the equipment camp minutes later**

I teleport to where the explosion was and I hide behind a car. I peak out to see them attacking Venos. "What kind loggers use rocket launchers?" I say to myself. "These guys really piss me off." I stand up and focus magic into my fist. I punch the car launching it towards the guy with the rocket launcher. The rest of them turn to me and start firing their guns at me. I quickly summon my sword and deflect the bullets.

"What the hell is this guy?" one of the men says.

"A monster that is going to kill you for coming to destroy this forest," I say.

"Kill him," one says and they keep firing. I slowly start walking to them deflecting more bullets. They run out ammo and scramble to reload the guns. I reach the first guy and stab my sword through his chest. I kick the corpse off my sword and into another guy. Some of them manage to reload and start firing at me again. I deflect the bullets. I watch as a few of them try to run away. I nod my head their direction and Venos charges through. He swallows them.

The rest of them drop their guns and start to run off. I sigh and point at them. Lightning strikes them. "Well that was disappointing," a voice says and I look to where it came from.

"Oh joy another fallen angel douche bag," I say. "I really didn't want to fight today but I guess I can make time to kill you."

"Such cute words from a little devil," he says.

"Cloud," I say and the she lands on my shoulder. "Go to the Trisa girl and her grandmother. Inform them both of who I am and my plan for peace." She nods and flies into the barrier.

"Looks like I was right," he says. "There is a fairy village here." I stretch and laugh.

"It's a shame you will die here," I say. "I am the Crimson Devil who broke into heaven and stole the powers of god. I will selfishly use these powers to destroy those who stop my goal." Crimson light erupts from me and my devil wings quickly appear but melt away. They are replaced by 12 angel wings; my body is covered in crimson armor with silver border. My eyes turn golden, my crimson hair glows with a golden tint, and a halo appears above my head. "Crimson Archangel."

"What the hell is this?" he questions.

"The image of your death," I say and flying into the air towards him. I swing my sword and he blocks with a weapon of light. I smirk and grab his weapon. I twist my hand and shatter the weapon. I head butt him and he launches to the ground. I land and wait for him to get back up.

"I understand why is targeting you now," he says as he stands up. I sigh.

"Another Zenos servant," I say. I grab his hair and throw him into the ground. I stab my sword into his chest. He screams and fires magic at my face. I tilt my head and the magic goes past my face. I walk away. "You will die here." I walk away from the camp. I turn back to the camp and raise my hand up. Everything becomes engulfed in flames. I watch as everything burns.

"You have quite the secret young Cartil," the old woman says as she walks up with Trisa. "I do understand your need for peace and why you seek to help others."

"The world needs to change," I say. "If I can help bring about that change then so be it."

"Trisa I would like you go with him," she says.

"Why do you want me to go with him?" Trisa asks.

"You haven't stopped staring at him since he got here," she says. Trisa blushes and looks away. "Silly love struck girl. This is the will of your grandma and your mother." I sigh.

"If she comes with me then she will join my team," I say. "She will also quit being half human and half fairy."

"That is fair," the old woman says. "It seems she wants to be with you anyway. It will also allow her to grow stronger." She smirks. "Also other things may happen."

"You are a perverted old lady," I comment. "You are alright in my book." She laughs and Trisa looks confused. "Trisa welcome to the team." I turn back to the barrier and raise my hand up. A circle appears in front of my hand. After a few it disappears. "There I have strengthened your barrier." I hand the old lady a vial. "Here is the plague. I hope you can find a cure, I only bought them 5 more years."

"I will do my best," the old woman says. I hear my phone ringing and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say. I hear fighting in the background.

"Good you answered," Nivana says. "We need you back home now." I sigh. "Don't you sigh at me, Cartil." I place my hand on my face. "I heard that one too."

"I haven't done anything," I say. "I haven't said anything either."

"Don't lie to me," she says. "Lilian is losing her mind and they rest of the girls are throwing clothes at each other." I laugh.

"I am coming home soon," I say. "Everything is now in place. Also we have a new family member."

"You recruited a fairy?" she asks.

"Well a half fairy," I say. "She is cute and has surprisingly cute green hair."

"Just get home soon Cartil," she says.

"I will be home in the next few days," I say. "Tell Lilian if she is good until I return I will give her a present."

 **Part 4: Meeting III**

 **Warehouse, 1 week later**

"Hopefully this group of fairies can find a cure," Athena says.

"So another girl joins Cartil's harem," Horus says. "I wonder why Yin is the only male."

"He is a childhood friend," I say. "I also promised to find his little sister if he followed me."

"This Zenos person is really starting to worry me," Thor says.

"I will handle him when the time comes," I say. "He will probably go into hiding to plan his next move."

"Still strange he keeps showing up," Mars says.

"He is probably following Cartil for some reason," Bellona says. "So what are your plans now Cartil?"

"I will start training my peerage," I say. "Training and planning for peace is all that I will be focusing on now. Also keeping the girls happy, which is harder than you think."

"You picked them," Athena comments. "You now must deal with the choices you made with them."

"I know," I say. "I wish everyone luck. I hope we will find peace soon."

"As do I," they all say. I shut off the monitors and turn back to the peerage.

"Horus is an asshole," Lilian says and grabs my arm.

"So now begins phase 2 then?" Yin asks. "This training will be super intense then."

"What do you have in mind?" Nivana asks.

"I have been working on a space that is like Ajuka's rating game match spaces," I say. "For the next 2 years it will be nothing but intense training."

"Have you contacted Rias yet?" Yin asks. I shake my head. "She will meet the red Dragon without my help."

"You have one more thing to do right?" Sasha asks. I nod. "I guess we will meet you at home then." They leave and I sit down. I take a deep breath.

"Planning something crazy again little brother?" Sirzechs says and I turn around. "It's been a year hasn't it?"

"Hello brother," I say. "Hello Grayfia. I surprised you wanted to meet me."

"You have been causing trouble," Grayfia says. "Well I would say that but all the records of any event involving you have vanished." I smirk.

"My network works in wonderful ways," I say. "Protect what is important to you brother." I stand up and walk up to him. "You will not see me for the next 2 years after today. I want you to give a message to mother. Tell her no matter what I will always love her."

"I will," he says. I turn away and walk away toward the door. "I should tell you this. Hanalil's is being forced to marry someone else to try to fix her family name." I stop and tears run down my cheeks.

"If he turns up dead," I say. "I had nothing to do with it."

"What she has moved on?" he asks.

"I doubt she has," I say. "You should know what true love feels like."


End file.
